Hawaiian Mystery Cure
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Co-written by Professor Cameron Will. When the other 624 Experiments are placed in the wrong place, it's up to Lilo and her ohana to correct it.
1. What's going on?

Ten-year-old Lilo Pelekai woke up at 7:30 am to get ready for hula school. She woke up the little blue alien sleeping in the bed across the room from her. "Stitch. It's time to wake up."

Stitch woke up and they got washed and Lilo got dressed while Stitch checked on his 'cousins'.

Stitch's real name was actually Experiment 626. He is an illegal genetically engineered alien experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba, as were his 'cousins'.

Stich burst into the bedroom just as Lilo finished brushing her hair. He grabbed her hand and took her to the homes of the other Experiments, only to find that there was an Experiment there but it was the wrong one.

Jumba, a large purple 4-eyed alien, was wearing a white coat and working on the engine from the car that belonged to Lilo's 18 year old Nani.

"Jumba! All of Stitch's cousins are in the wrong place!" Lilo said.

Jumba gasped. "This must be the work of Experiment 000. Designed to create chaos by putting things in the wrong place," He showed Lilo and Stitch a picture of an Experiment that looked like a spider but had 6 legs instead of 8. He read on the computer screen, "In order to stop Experiment 000, correct item must be put back into right place which will confuse him."

"We're going to need everyone for this one," Lilo said.

"Ih," Stitch agreed.

 **To be continued...**


	2. How to stop Experiment 000

In the Pelekai house, Nani, her 20-year-old boyfriend David, and Pleakely, a green alien with one eye in the middle of his head, listened to what Lilo told them.

"So if we don't put Stitch's cousins back to their correct one true place, complete chaos will break out, dooming us all," Lilo finished

"And you want us to help? Lilo, are you _lolo?"_ Nani demanded.

"Please?" Lilo and Stitch pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

"What about Experiment 000?" Pleakely asked.

"If we can find him, then we might be able to turn him from bad to good and find his one true place," Lilo answered.

"Naga," Stitch replied.

"What?" Lilo asked.

"I'm afraid 626 is right. 000 cannot be turned to good. 000 must get same treatment as 627," Jumba said, holding up the dehydration machine that Lilo bought to defeat Experiment 627 **(see episode '627' for more details).**

Just then, four 10-year-old girls came running into the house screaming. They were friends of Lilo's from her hula class: Myrtle Edmonds, Yuki, Crystal, and Elena (not to be confused with Princess Elena of Avalor). Lilo, Myrtle, Elena, Yuki and Crystal had been friends since after the events of 'Leroy & Stitch', but before then Myrtle and the other girls were mean to Lilo because she fed a fish a peanut butter sandwich, and didn't have a mother and father.

Myrtle, an orange-haired girl wearing blue shorts and matching shoes and glasses, came to Lilo. "Lilo! We just saw a big spider with only 6 legs!" she said when she could stop screaming.

Just then Experiment 000 crashed through the door.

"David, can you turn on the Dehydration Machine?" Lilo asked.

David did so and it vacuumed 000 until it was gone and inside a glass case in the form of a dark green ball.

Yuki (black hair and pink top with white shorts and sandals), Crystal (black hair, red top, green shorts and matching sandals), and Elena (yellow hair, purple top with brown shorts and green sandals), all sighed in relief

"Now let's put everyone back where they belong," Lilo said.

Jumba, Stitch, Nani, David and Pleakely agreed and ,even though Lilo said it would be dangerous, so did the three girls.

Meanwhile at the G.A.F HQ, the Grand Councilwoman watched everything unfold.

"They truly are ready. Please tell the new queen to be ready for her new student and her family." She said to someone who nodded and then left.

 **Who is the stranger? What is the Grand Councilwoman planning?**

To be continued...


	3. A true true friend

As the girls looked for the experiments, Lilo started singing a song Nani had taught her. _"A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help them see."  
_  
Elena, Myrtle, Crystal, and Yuki joined in, _"A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light shine from a true, true friend."  
_  
Lilo (spoken): "Okay! Sparky!"

Sparky (Experiment 221) lights up the lighthouse. Clip (Experiment 177) goes back to hairdressers, and Richter (Experiment 513) goes back to making milkshakes.

The Experiments are all back home.

Everyone: _"A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help them see. A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light (to see the light) that shines (that shines) from a true, true friend!"_

Everyone hugged, and Lilo heard a voice in her head: 'One true place marks one's family'

Lilo gasped. "That's it! I know to fully correct Experiment 000's mistake!"

They went back to the house and headed to the room Jumba and Pleakely shared. Lilo found Jumba's laptop and began to type:

"Together, we're all here with the one true place found inside us all, there's _ohana_ without end."

Lilo finished typing and closed the laptop. She and Stitch went to play with Myrtle, Elena, Yuki and Crystal while Jumba, David and Pleakely fixed the front door.

On the G.A.F. S.S (Sea Ship), the Grand Councilwoman had watched everything.

"Time to make my appearance," She said and the ship rose out of the water, shocking some locals on the beach.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. The Grand Councilwoman arrives

The Grand Councilwoman stepped onto the beach and approached Lilo and her _ohana_ , who had just finished surfing.

Lilo saw the head of the Galactic Alliance Federation. "Grand Councilwoman. What can we do for you?" she asked the alien.

"Lilo Pelekai, I'm here to inform you and your... _ohana_ that your lives are going to change forever. And when I say _'your lives'_ , I mean you and 626," Grand Councilwoman said.

"Lilo? What's going on?" Nani asked her younger sister.

"Lilo Pelekai. Experiment 626. It's time you found out about your destines. But first I have a few gifts for you. 626, this is a special space suit that is part of your destiny," The Grand Councilwoman gave Stitch a red suit before giving a purple box to Lilo. Inside was a necklace with a yellow and blue swirled gemstone.

"Lilo Pelekai. This is the Amulet of Harmony, which works like the Amulet of Avalor, but contains the six Elements of Harmony: Loyalty, Generosity, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, and Magic, but two more Elements have been found: Love, and Family."

"Isn't the Amulet of Avalor…" Lilo began

"What your friend Sofia in the kingdom of Enchancia wears? Yes. Now to tell you all about the Amulet of Harmony…" The Grand Councilwoman took a book from one of her guards and began to read.

 **What are the destines of Lilo and Stitch? Why are there now eight Elements of Harmony? Who are the other two?**

Please comment what you think and you'll start getting answers in Chapter 10 because Chapter 9 is telling the story of the Amulet of Harmony.


	5. The Amulet of Harmony

The Amulet of Harmony is like the Amulet of Avalor: it gives the wearer powers based on the kind of deed they do. If a person were to do a good deed, they would be blessed with a power while they wear the Amulet (take it off and you can't use the power until you put it back on). However, if a person were to do a bad deed, the person would be cursed until the mistake was corrected. The only difference is that the Amulet of Harmony contains the six Elements of Harmony: Loyalty, Generosity, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness and Magic. However, legend has it that there are actually eight Elements of Harmony; the other two are Love and Family.

When all eight Elements are together, they will create the most powerful magic of all: The Magic of Unity.


	6. The destinies of Lilo and Stitch

"Lilo Pelekai. Experiment 626, also known as Stitch. It's time for you to fulfil your destinies," The Grand Councilwoman then spoke in Alien Tongue (a kind of weird language), and the two inseparable friends were suddenly surrounded by a bright white light.

When the light finally faded, Stitch was wearing the red space suit with a plasma cannon placed in a holster attached to the thigh.

Lilo was wearing her usual red top, but was now a dress for a grown-up girl around her age. She was also wearing the Amulet of Harmony, and a silver tiara.

"Behold Captain Stitch and Princess Lilo," The Grand Councilwoman announced.

Everyone gasped at the sound of that. _"Princess?"_


	7. Lilo's new title and teacher

"I'm a Princess?" Lilo asked.

"Yes. You are now Princess Lilo Pelekai: The Princess of Hawaii, but your new title is actually Princess Lilo Pelekai of Hawaii: The Princess of Family, or as you call it, _ohana_ ," The Grand Councilwoman said.

"Your new mentor is the very girl who freed me from her Amulet: Queen Sofia the First of Enchancia: The Queen of Love," Princess Elena of Avalor, who had suddenly appeared next to the Grand Councilwoman, added.

"Sofia's going to be my mentor?" Lilo asked.

"Looks like we're going back to Enchancia," Nani said.

"Can I come this time?" David asked and Nani agreed, but Mertle, Yuki, Crystal and Elena refused, as they had to go to school.

To Be Continued...


	8. Off to Enchancia againThe Prophecy

David, Jumba and Pleakely loaded up the Big Red ship that belonged to Jumba and Pleakely, and soon the family were heading back to Enchancia.

Meanwhile the Grand Councilwoman, Princess Elena and Princesses Celestia (a white Alicorn (half unicorn/ half Pegasus) with a sun on her left bum cheek and flowing multi-colored hair), Luna (a dark blue Alicorn with flowing dark blue hair and a moon crescent on her left bum cheek) and Cadence (a pink Alicorn with multi-colored hair and a turquoise heart on her left bum cheek) met at the HQ of the Galactic Alliance Federation.

"So they're all set. Sofia will mentor Lilo until Lilo proves she can handle the duties of a Princess, and the Friendship Elements of Harmony are solving friendship problems, but we must discuss the Prophecy." Princess Elena said.

She unrolls a scroll and began to read. "'When the eight Elements of Harmony unite, they will unleash the Power of Unity and vanquish Nightmare for good.'"

"Are we still sure that Nightmare will come back?" Princess Luna asked.

"We're sure. The picture Sunset sent to me is definitely Nightmare," Celestia said.

"Let's hope that after this, Nightmare will never try to return," said Cadence.

To Be Continued


	9. I'm coming

Meanwhile in the Black Kingdom, Nightmare sensed that he would be facing the eight Elements of Harmony sooner than expected.

"I'm coming for you, Elements," he vowed, "And when I do, you will wish you had never been born."

Nightmare laughed evilly while waiting for the time to attack.


End file.
